


Ensorcelée

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Ben Solo est totalement un gryffondor, Ben is 28, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gryffindor Poe, Gryffondor Poe, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Rosé, Poudlard, Poufsouffle Finn, Poufsouffle Rose, Professeur Solo, Professor solo, Rey est majeure, Rey is 18, Reylo - Freeform, Serpentard Rey, Slytherin Rey, Soulmates, hufflepuff finn, la différence d'age est canon, love aussi, pas de serdaigles, wtf is a serdaigle anyway
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Ben solo est professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Rey est une élève de Serpentard en fin de dernière année, qui fait les quatre cent coups avec ses meilleurs amis au monde : Finn, Poe et Rose. Une heure de colle avec le professeur Solo, quelle misère ! A moins qu'elle ne parvienne à retourner la situation à son avantage ?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253564
Comments: 49
Kudos: 16





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire commence comme un "punish me, professor" mais a la prétention d'aller plus loin. Elle devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres au final, peut-être à peine moins.  
C'est un prompt de ma cousine Camille qui m'a demandé un Reylo/Poudlard Smutty fic.  
J'avais l'intention de n'écrire qu'un chapitre et puis... mon cerveau a inventé un scénario. Tant pis pour le PWP !
> 
> Bisous les girls. (je vous vois, toutes les trois)

C’était de la faute de Finn.  
C’était toujours de la faute de Finn.

Finn avait perdu son cahier de sortilèges dans la serre, où il avait été englouti - et vomi- par les spectaculaires spécimens de fleurs carnivores du professeur Skywalker. Dans la panique, en plein cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en vue de l’interro de Sortilèges qui les attendait dans l’heure suivante, il avait envoyé une boulette de papier à Rey pour qu’elle lui prête le sien. 

Puis une seconde.

Puis une troisième.

L’instant d’après c’était une pluie de boulettes qui s’abattait sur la jeune fille.

Rey avait relevé la tête de son travail de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Finn ! Je bosse, là ! Débrouille toi un peu ! Demande à Poe !

– Il me fait du chantage ! chuchota Finn si fort, qu’on l’entendit certainement jusque dans la forêt interdite.

Du chantage. Entre Finn et Poe, c’était le chat et la souris, partant du principe que le chat et la souris se roulaient des pelles passionnées dans des recoins sombres hors de leurs salles communes respectives. Evidemment que Poe faisait du chantage à Finn ! Quel meilleur moyen d’obtenir un rendez-vous secret que de négocier le prêt de ses cours en échange ? Mais Rey n’était pas d’humeur. Elle allait rater son exercice, une technique d’apaisement d’une pixie hargneuse qui ne manquerait pas de lui bouffer une phalange si elle se loupait. Et encore, la phalange, ce n’était pas le pire.

La mauvaise note qui ne manquerait pas de tomber, ce n’était pas si grave non plus.

Non.

L’horreur absolue, ce serait le mépris dans les yeux du professeur Solo. 

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard il y avait six ans de cela, Rey subissait les vexations et les provocations quotidiennes du jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était le fils de la Directrice Organa et le neveu du Professeur de Botanique : intouchable. 

Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui avait fait ? 

D’accord, elle n’était pas la plus disciplinée des élèves. D’accord, elle s’échappait la nuit pour retrouver Rose, sa BFF de Poufsouffle depuis qu’elle avaient survécu ensemble à un minotaure enragé échappé de la forêt interdite alors qu’elles ramassaient des champignons pour le cours de botanique. C’était une longue histoire, mais dès lors, elles ne s’étaient plus quittées et Rose avait présenté à Rey son meilleur ami Finn, camarade de Poufsouffle lui aussi. Finn faisait du quidditch avec l'inénarrable beau gosse Poe Dameron, archétype de Gryffondor. Depuis qu’elle avait intégré ce cercle multicolore de joyeux lurons, à part dire du mal des Serdaigles - grands absents de leur petite bande - ils faisaient surtout les quatre cent coups. Chiper des herbes qui font rire dans la serre du vieux Skywalker, ce hippie farfelu ; découper les bretelles du spectaculaire et prétentieux Professeur de sortilèges Armitage Hux, toujours tiré à quatre épingles ; changer en limaces les tarentules du cours de DCFM, pour le plus grand malheur du professeur Solo, qui répugnait à les manipuler pour leur rendre leur forme première. Il craignait les limaces, pas les araignées. Curieux bonhomme.

Et il punissait Rey pour les bêtises de toute la bande, et pour les bêtises des autres bandes aussi, tant qu’à faire.

Qu’elle se comporte bien ou mal, qu’elle travaille ou sèche les cours, c’était toujours pour elle.  
  


– Mademoiselle Rey Lightsands ! tonna la voix grave du professeur, et la jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
  


En trois pas, il était derrière elle.

Rey sentit la chaleur irradiant de son corps, le drapé de son vêtement noir, se pencher au-dessus d’elle. Elle serra les lèvres.

– Souhaitez-vous m’expliquer ce désordre sur votre table de travail ?

D’un geste de la main, il désigna les boulettes de papier éparpillées partout sur le bureau et au sol.

– Je… Ce n’est pas à moi, professeur, balbutia la jeune élève.

Jamais elle ne les dénoncerait ; pour l’amitié de Finn, Rose et Poe, elle subirait les pires tortures.

Et les pires tortures n’allaient pas tarder.

D’un geste, le professeur Solo enflamma toutes les boulettes, qui se consumèrent à même la table et manquèrent de transmettre le feu aux parchemins et aux livres d’étude. Les poils de la pixie roussirent, et elle poussa de violents sifflements d’indignation. 

– Vous serez collée, ce soir, après les cours. Je vous attendrai à dix-huit heures.

– Mais, Professeur ! Ce soir on répète le spectacle de fin-

Un regard du professeur Solo la fit taire.

Elle hocha la tête, mortifiée. Rater la répétition ? Pourvu que ses camarades puissent avancer sans elle ! Ils avaient tellement de travail pour mettre au point leur petite pièce de théâtre, et les cours s’achevaient dans moins d’un mois !

Et voilà. Par la faute de Finn, elle était collée. 

Réunissant ses affaires pour quitter la salle, Rey sentit sur sa nuque le regard du jeune professeur.

* * *

– Entrez, fit la voix de Solo, derrière la porte.

Rey entra timidement, son sac sur l’épaule.

– Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, Lightsands ? dit-il, sans même la regarder.

– Je viens pour la punition, Professeur. Mais si vous le souhaitez, on peut reporter.

Il leva les yeux.

Il avait le regard très noir, les cheveux très noirs, les robes très noires. Cet homme ne portait jamais d’autres couleurs.

Rey quant à elle, n’aimait pas trop l’uniforme de Poudlard. Vert et noir n’avaient jamais été ses couleurs. Elle aurait voulu illuminer ces dédales sombres et ces carrelages glacés avec des explosions champêtres, lumières, vitraux, feux de cheminée. Qu’on réchauffe tout ce petit monde ! 

Debout dans l’entrée de la salle de classe vide, à l’exception de l'éminent professeur Solo derrière son bureau et des pixies qui se faisaient les dents sur les barreaux de leurs cages, elle soutint son regard.  
Chose étonnante, elle crut le voir rougir.

Rey plissa les yeux.

A la réflexion… c’était la première fois qu’ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Depuis toutes ces années… La distance entre eux, le ton glacial coupant court à toute tentative de conversation...était-il possible qu’il l’ait évitée délibérément ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

– Professeur, dit-elle alors, laissant traîner la dernière syllabe. Quelle punition allez-vous me donner ?

– Asseyez-vous, Lightsands. J’ai préparé des exercices pour compenser la leçon que vous avez négli- Rey, que faites-vous ?

La jeune fille interrompit son geste. Elle avait retiré sa cape noire et dénouait le ruban vert de sa cravate d’uniforme.

– Je me mets à l’aise pour travailler, professeur Solo.

Elle battit des cils et s’installa sur une chaise, croisant les jambes. Sa jupe remonta sur sa cuisse. 

La pomme d’adam du professeur fit un bond alors qu’elle ôtait sa cravate en faisant glisser la soie dans l’échancrure de son corsage.

C’était incroyable. Quand elle raconterait ça à Finn, Poe et Rose ! Le professeur Solo perdait ses moyens devant une étudiante en jupe. C’était la meilleure. Jusqu’où pouvait-elle aller à ce petit jeu ? Avec un peu de chance, il la renverrait de la punition bien avant la fin de l’heure et elle ne louperait presque rien de la répétition !

En combien de temps pouvait-elle le mener à bout ?

Elle dénoua les jambes, se pencha en avant. Sa poitrine, bien que menue, compressée entre ses bras, parut prendre du volume.

– J’ai été vilaine, Professeur, dit-elle encore d’une voix sirupeuse. Je mérite une punition.

Solo recula. Il était écarlate, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il tourna le dos, se frotta les paupières et Rey gloussa. Quel âge avait-il, trente ans ? Un peu moins ? Allait-il s’évanouir si elle lui montrait un bout de cuisse ?

Souriant naïvement, sans le quitter des yeux, Rey tira son crayon de sa trousse et le glissa entre ses lèvres. Un bout de langue, pointu et rose, vint caresser le bois. Solo manqua de se prendre les pieds dans sa cape noire.

– Ça suffit, Li...lightsands. Au travail.

Et disant ces mots, il lâcha sur le bureau de la jeune fille une liasse de feuillets parcheminés.

– Oups, dit Rey, qui se pencha jusqu’au sol en faisant mine de ramasser le crayon qu’elle venait de faire tomber.

Elle se laissa glisser en bas de sa chaise, cambrant le dos, pour chercher le crayon loin sous sa table. Le plissé de la jupe grise remonta haut à l’arrière de sa cuisse, dévoilant le renflement de sa petite culotte au professeur qui se tenait derrière elle. 

– Ça vous plaît, Ben Solo ? Susurra-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

Le prénom, murmuré comme une caresse, fit frémir les narines du jeune homme. Son regard avait changé, ses pupilles s’étaient dilatées. Rey se retint de pouffer ; dans quelques minutes, il allait saigner du nez comme un personnage de dessin animé ! Elle était certaine qu’il dissimulait la plus embarrassante érection de sa vie sous son espèce de soutane. Il était presque mûr : encore quelques instants et elle serait dehors, libre pour la soirée. 

– Relevez-vous, ordonna-t-il, mais sa voix n’avait plus aucune autorité.

Rey tendit la main :

– Aidez-moi, alors.

Il saisit la main qu’elle lui tendait, la tira contre lui. L’attira contre lui. L’instant d’après elle était contre son torse, sentait les effets de son petit numéro en bas de son ventre, et rougissait à son tour.

Il sentait bon, quelque chose de musqué. Il lui tenait fermement le poignet, l’empêchant de se dégager. Elle fit un geste pour se libérer mais il la retint. Le sourire de Rey se figea.

Le professeur Solo ne souriait pas, lui non plus. 

– Lâchez-moi, voulut articuler Rey, mais sa voix demeura bloquée dans sa gorge.

– Taisez-vous.

Elle pinça les lèvres. La situation lui avait échappé. Qu’avait-elle imaginé, qu’il était puceau ? Impressionnable à ce point ? C’était un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, bon sang, pas un lapin de trois semaines !

Elle se tut et plongea son regard dans celui du professeur, attendant sa réaction.

Ainsi proche de lui, quasiment corps contre corps, elle voyait son visage dans ses moindres détails ; elle aurait pu compter les grains de beauté sur sa peau, tracer du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue droite – sûrement une attaque de dragon ou de toute autre bête monstrueuse –. Elle voyait chaque mèche de ses cheveux bruns, si drus, si denses, onduler contre ses tempes. Elle voyait le pavillon de ses oreilles, écarlate, s’échapper de ses cheveux. Elle voyait sa bouche frémissante, entrouverte sur des incisives légèrement irrégulières, ce qui lui donnait un air drôle quand il souriait. Est-ce qu’il souriait ?

Il avait l’air concentré.

Rey réalisa alors qu’il était en train de la soumettre au même exercice d’observation, avec une attention et une intensité qui firent fondre sa belle audace. Il regardait sa bouche, il regardait ses cils, ses pommettes, les mèches de ses cheveux collées sur ses tempes, les anneaux dans ses oreilles.

– Professeur, je... Je suis désol-

Il l’avait embrassée. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, moelleuses exactement comme elle les avait imaginées, sèches contre les siennes, impérieuses.

Il pressa plus fort, lui tenant toujours le poignet, et Rey ne put résister à lui rendre son baiser. C’était doux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l’embrasser de nouveau et soudain elle était contre lui, le souffle court, leurs langues emmêlées, leurs lèvres luisantes, leurs objections ravalées aux fond de leurs gorges. 

Elle n’avait pas voulu ceci. Elle voulait juste lui faire peur, le faire fuir. N’importe quoi. Elle n’avait rien espéré d’autre de lui, et depuis des mois.

Au fond elle l’avait toujours su. Elle avait vu ses regards sur elle. Elle avait senti sa fébrilité derrière son apparente brusquerie. Tout était évident, à présent. Et la suite, la suite… alors qu’il l’embrassait, elle déposa la paume de sa main sur la bosse qui déformait la robe noire. Solo tressaillit et s’arracha à son étreinte.

– Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Rey, comme ivre, échevelée, les lèvres gonflées.

– Je ne dois pas faire ça, Jedi. Répondit le professeur, titubant presque.

– Comment… connaissez-vous ce surnom ? dit Rey, soudain dégrisée.

Il parut à son tour retrouver ses sens, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l’air embarrassé.

– Je...vous ai entendu le prononcer.

– C’est faux. Personne ne connaît ce surnom en dehors de ma bande d’amis. Vous nous espionnez, professeur Solo ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mais desserrant délicatement sa poigne, il observa l’intérieur du poignet de Rey. Il n’y avait rien, là, si ce n’était la marque rouge de ses doigts.

Solo la relâcha et recula d’un pas.

– C’est trop tôt. Tu n’es pas prête.

C’était la première fois qu’il la tutoyait. Rey fronça les sourcils :

– Je suis majeure, Solo. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me paternalise !

Mais il ne paraissait pas l’écouter. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce numéro ? Un coup intimidé comme un poufsouffle de première année, un coup torride comme un tigre en rut, un coup paternaliste comme… un professeur minable à l’abri dans son bureau minable dans son château minable… Allait-il la laisser là, brûlante, avec la marque de ses baisers gravée sur la peau ?

– Sortez, Lightsands. J’annule la retenue.

Rey réunit ses affaires, qu’elle jeta dans son sac. Elle aurait du être ravie, son plan s’était déroulé à merveille. Et pourtant, elle était furieuse. Trop tôt ? Pas prête ? Au nom de quoi décidait-il à sa place de quoi elle avait besoin, ou envie ? Dans un mois elle validerait ses ASPIC et entrerait dans l’âge adulte. Et si elle voulait faire l’amour et bien… c’était son droit le plus strict, non ?

Même si c’était la première fois…

Solo avait repris sa place derrière son bureau, la tête dans ses mains. Il avait l’air dépité.

Avait-elle fait une erreur ? L’avait-elle déçu à ce point ?

Elle ne pourrait pas en parler avec ses amis, jamais. Ils ne comprendraient pas que ce qui avait été au départ un jeu mesquin pour prendre l’avantage sur son séduisant professeur l’avait prise à son propre piège. 

Elle quitta la salle et claqua la porte.

La raison voulait qu’elle se rendre droit dans la petite salle où Finn, Poe et Rose répétaient la pièce. C’était ce qu’elle voulait. C’était ce qu’elle avait prévu.

Mais son cœur battait fort. Et son cœur lui disait que le Professeur Solo n’allait pas s’en tirer comme ça.


	2. 1999

Rey était n’était pas du genre à s’enticher d’un professeur, ce serait le meilleur moyen d’avoir des ennuis.

Encore moins de pénétrer par effraction dans le bureau de ce dernier, au mépris d’au moins douze règles de Poudlard, pensez-vous. Elle risquerait un renvoi, alors qu’elle était en dernière année, qu’elle s’entendait avec tout le monde et qu’elle devait valider ses ASPIC.

Alors que faisait-elle à pas de loups dans la pénombre, alors que Ben Solo marmonnait elle-ne-savait-quoi dans la salle de classe adjacente ? Il pouvait revenir d’une minute à l’autre, c’était de la folie.

La porte n’était pas fermée à clé. 

Théoriquement elle l’était, mais un « alohomora » avait suffi à l’ouvrir… un sortilège de débutants ! Autant la laisser ouverte, à moins de vouloir retenir dans le couloir spécifiquement les élèves de première et de seconde année ?

Elle n’avait pas le temps d’y réfléchir.

Que cherchait-elle? 

Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Un indice? Un mystère? Un truc compromettant sur le sulfureux professeur Solo, qu’elle brandirait devant toute l’école pour lui faire payer… 

Qu’y avait-il à lui faire payer ?

Un sentiment diffus d’honneur bafoué, la vexation d’un rejet, elle n’était pas bien certaine. C’était très grave, en tous cas. 

Il travaillait ici tous les jours, il devait forcément y stocker des affaires personnelles, songea-t-elle. Une photo de lui bébé tout nu sur une peau de mouton, un doudou usé, une lettre d’amour secrète adressée à Gwen Phasma, la prof de Quidditch ?

Elle s’avança vers le pupitre du professeur, n’y trouva rien, se pencha sur le bureau. Des livres de cours, des plumes, des parchemins, un sac de cuir contenant des runes, un squelette de corbeau, une salamandre séchée épinglée sur un coussin de satin… rien de notable. 

Elle secoua les tiroirs, tous verrouillés et poussa un cri lorsque celui du milieu céda, se décrochant du bureau avec un craquement sec. Elle en tomba à la renverse, le cœur battant. Immobile dans le noir, elle retint sa respiration. L’avait-on entendue?

Aucun bruit, si ce n’était le claquement des semelles de dizaines de petits sorciers sur les dalles du couloir.

La jeune fille referma le poing sur l’objet doré qui avait roulé hors du tiroir. C’était un sablier monté en pendentif. 

– Mince, un retourneur de temps…

Elle avait parlé à voix haute et se mit à rire nerveusement. Les possibilités qui s’ouvraient à elle étaient infinies. Littéralement. 

Qu’allait-elle en faire ?

Elle décida de remonter trente minutes en arrière, juste avant d’arriver dans la salle pour son heure de colle. Elle n’avait pas vraiment de plan, simplement… ce petit accessoire était irrésistible.

Rey retint sa respiration avec du bout de l’index, donna un coup léger sur le sablier.

Il pivota pour faire une révolution complète et Rey sentit son coeur se soulever, comme dans la descente d’une montagne russe. A présent, il allait ralentir, s’arrêter, et elle vérifierait “quand” elle était avant de sortir de la pièce. 

Mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Le sablier ne ralentit pas, et au contraire, tournoyait de plus en plus vite. Rey voulu l’arrêter, le saisir dans son poing pour l’immobiliser, mais il allait si vite qu’il lui fouetta les doigts et elle retira sa main en poussant un cri de surprise. La pièce était floue et Rey sentit monter une nausée qui la plia en deux au-dessus de la corbeille à papier. Lorsqu’elle retrouva ses esprits, le sablier s’était immobilisé.

Rey observa les lieux : c’était le même bureau, la même pénombre, le même mobilier. Mais certaines choses étaient différentes : la veste sur le porte-manteau, les cadres au mur, les bibelots sur la bibliothèque.

– Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille ? 

Rey sursauta et se retourna si vivement qu’elle manqua de perdre l’équilibre. Derrière elle se tenait… Luke Skywalker ?

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Skywalker était inoffensif, il passait ses journées à boire du lait et à préparer des gâteaux “magiques” avec des herbes cultivées dans sa serre. Elle parviendrait facilement à le convaincre de la laisser filer.

– Professeur Skywalker, dit-elle. Je pourrais vous poser la même question… c’est étonnant de vous trouver hors de votre serre.

– Ma… serre ?

Il avait l’air perplexe, mais reprit, en fronçant les sourcils :

– Vous êtes surtout entrée par effraction dans mon bureau, n’essayez pas de changer de sujet. Moins 10 points pour… serpentard, à en croire votre uniforme. Mais qui êtes vous ? Une nouvelle élève ? 

Rey hésita. Il ne la reconnaissait pas… était-il stone, comme souvent ? Il avait pourtant l’air lucide, et sévère, à en croire son expression. Il ne ressemblait pas au professeur Skywalker qu’elle connaissait, toujours rêveur et souvent un peu déprimé. Il paraissait… plus jeune ?

“Le retourneur de temps.”

– Je suis Rey… Jedi. Nouvelle élève. Je cherchais les toilettes. Toutes mes excuses, je vais vous laisser à présent.

Elle fit un geste pour contourner le quadragénaire à la barbe blonde, mais il esquissa un mouvement de la main et les muscles de Rey cessèrent de lui obéir. Soudain figée, elle relâcha le sablier qui lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol. Il percuta la dalle comme au ralenti… rebondit… et la vitre se brisa. Du sable doré gicla sur les pieds de Rey. 

Le professeur s’empara des restes de l’objet et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux.

– Tiens donc. Un retourneur de temps… De quelle époque arrivez-vous, Rey Jedi ?

Si cette dernière avait souhaité répondre, elle en aurait été incapable. Épouvantée, elle vit du coin de l’oeil le professeur Skywalker enfoncer les restes du sablier dans sa poche. 

– J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, jeune fille : il s’est brisé dans sa chute. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venue chercher en 1999, mais vous allez rester quelques temps parmi nous. En attendant de le faire réparer, il est confisqué et vous, vous allez me suivre jusqu’au bureau de la Directrice Organa.

D’un claquement de doigts, il relâcha le sortilège dont Rey était prisonnière et ses genoux manquèrent de la trahir. C’est à grand peine qu’elle demeura debout, prenant appui sur le bureau. 

– 1999 ? Ce… C’est un accident. Je dois rentrer chez moi ! Dans dix ans !

– Et qu’est-ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en 2009, avec un retourneur de temps ?

S’il savait ! Elle roulait des pelles à son neveu Ben Solo ! A peu de choses près.

– Je… J’étais punie. J’ai voulu m’échapper… rougit-elle, honteuse.

– Félicitations, vous avez réussi. Ils doivent vous chercher, là-bas. 

D’une main dans son dos, le Professeur Skywalker la poussa doucement en direction de la porte.

– Il faut que vous m’aidiez, Professeur, je dois rentrer !

– En effet, acquiesça-t-il, mais pas avec ce retourneur-ci. Je vais devoir l’étudier pour le réparer et vous permettre de revenir exactement au moment de votre départ. Si je fais ça bien, personne ne s’apercevra de votre absence. Et vous serez libre de reprendre votre punition. Est-ce que je serai encore Professeur... à votre époque ?

Comment pouvait-il discuter de choses aussi triviales que son avenir professionnel quand la vie de Rey était en jeu ? Elle eut envie de lui renvoyer une répartie cinglante, mais jugea s’être attiré suffisamment d’ennuis pour le moment. Mieux valait éviter une nouvelle heure de colle dans ce nouveau présent. Alors elle prit une inspiration et répondit froidement :

– Oui, mais pas en DCFM. En 2009 vous êtes prof de botanique. 

– Tiens donc. Intéressant…

Ils marchèrent en silence en direction du bureau de la Directrice. 

Rey déglutit. Poudlard dix ans avant ? Avant Finn, avant Poe, avant Solo ? Qu’allait-elle devenir ? Au moins Madame Organa était déjà là, tout n’était pas bouleversé à cette époque. 

– A qui ai-je cédé la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour prendre la botanique ? Ça me paraît tellement improbable…

Rey réprima un sourire. Ça le travaillait, alors ! A elle aussi, ça semblait improbable. Comment cet encore-jeune professeur au regard vif était-il devenu le vieillard chenu et drogué 50% du temps qu’elle connaissait ? Que s’était-il passé pendant ces dix ans ?

Ils approchaient du bureau d’Organa, et s’interrompirent pour laisser passer un groupe d’élèves de première année. La cloche avait sonné, les couloirs seraient bientôt envahis d’élèves par centaines.

– C’est votre neveu, commença Rey.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Le Professeur de DCFM. C’est votre neveu Ben…   
  


Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge.

Devant elle, au bout du couloir, venait de déboucher un trio d’élèves.

Ils étaient grands, certainement en dernière année.

Un roux aux cheveux en bataille, indubitablement Armitage Hux. Une blonde au regard d’acier… la future professeure Phasma ?! Et au milieu, avec une mèche de cheveux de jais lui cachant un oeil dans un style résolument punk, ses vêtements noirs et sa cape volant au rythme de ses pas, approchait…

– … Solo  ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est court mais j'aimais bien la coupure juste ici. L'habitude de Fyctia !  
En fait j'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à préparer en vue du week-end frénétique (route, enterrement, route) qui m'attend. Donc j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui et cette fic va être tellement plus longue que prévu, je vous maudis d'avance de m'avoir poussée là-dedans, bande d'adorables chipies! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Les yeux ouverts dans l’obscurité, allongée sur son lit, Rey ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Il faudrait du temps au Professeur Skywalker pour réparer le retourneur de temps, surtout s’il voulait ramener Rey précisément à la date de son départ. Des jours ? Des semaines ? Peut-être des mois. 

Dans l’absolu ce n’était pas grave, elle avait… tout son temps. A part son vieillissement inévitable si elle y passait des années, personne ne remarquerait la différence à son retour.

– Dire que j’avais presque fini ma scolarité, me voici repartie pour six mois ! Quel enfer !

Une serdaigle se serait réjouie de gagner six mois de révisions supplémentaires pour peaufiner ses ASPICS. Mais Rey était chez Serpentard, comme en attestait le dortoir vert et argent où elle était allongée à présent. On lui avait trouvé une place, on l’avait présentée aux autres élèves et on lui avait inventé une histoire de parents ornithologues qui auraient suivi la migration des hérondelles*, justifiant son retour tardif à la scolarité.

On lui avait déconseillé de dire la vérité. Ça attirerait l’attention, ça lui attirerait des ennuis. Elle était d’accord : pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés !

– C’est inhabituel, “Jedi” comme nom de famille, avait observé Skywalker. 

– C’est un terme que j’ai trouvé dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque, avait avoué Rey. Ça désigne un ordre de sorciers anciens avec des épées magiques… c’est assez cool. Mes amis me surnomment comme ça.

Il lui semblait que Skywalker avait souri.

– Et votre vrai nom ?

– Ce sera mon secret, professeur. Pour vous passer l’envie de me retirer 6000 points quand je vais entrer en première année.

– Inutile d’être prof de divination pour comprendre que vous perdrez sans mon aide des milliers de points…

Demain, elle aurait ses premiers cours d’il-y-a-dix-ans. Défense contre les forces du mal en première heure, avec Skywalker mais surtout… avec les Gryffondor.

Ben Solo était chez Gryffondor.

Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment posé la question, auparavant. Elle avait imaginé qu’il était né adulte et taciturne, comme s’il avait toujours fait partie des murs de cet établissement. Comment concevoir que d’assommants professeurs aient pu un jour être des adolescents ? C’était déroutant de le croiser, à dix-huit ans, avec son air punk et sa cape ourlée de rouge.

Il avait… les traits plus fin, le visage moins marqué. Il ne portait pas encore sa cicatrice. Les yeux noirs, le nez long, une oreille dissimulée sous sa chevelure asymétrique et l’autre, percée de clous. 

Pull noir, mitaines en cuir, pantalon usé, lourdes boots. Solo avait réinventé l’uniforme de l’école. Comment Organa avait-elle laissé faire ?

Ah oui. C’était son fiston.

Pistonné, va.

Dix-huit ans… comme elle. Elle avait hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Dès le lendemain, le professeur Skywalker la présentait à toute la classe et par malice, ou par curiosité, désigna cette nouvelle élève volontaire pour une démonstration.

Rey lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit d’un haussement de sourcil narquois.

– Nous allons réviser les acquis de notre nouvelle camarade. Qui est partant pour la défier dans un combat de sorciers ? 

– Une serpentard en jupette ? Elle doit tenir sa baguette à l’envers !

Rey redressa la tête pour voir qui avait osé l’insulter ainsi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ben Solo, hilare, qui gloussait avec Armitage et Gwen.

Il paraissait trôner parmi les autres élèves. Fils à maman. Le roi de la récré, à n’en pas douter…

La jeune fille plissa des yeux.

– Viens me dire ça en face, Solo !

On siffla à travers la classe. “Ouuuh, Kylo, elle t’a appelé Solo !”

Rey fut déstabilisée un instant. “Kylo” ? Aurait-elle… confondu ? Non c’était bien Ben Solo tout juste sorti de l’adolescence qui se tenait devant elle. Il faudrait qu’elle mette ça au clair.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffer, refoulant son trac, le poing serré sur sa baguette.

Poussé par Armitage, Gwen, et toute une petite cour visiblement à ses pieds, Solo (Kylo ?) se leva et retira sa cape noire.

– Okay, Jedi. On va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. 

Il avait dit ce mot, “Jedi” avec un tel mépris que Rey crut recevoir un crachat en pleine figure. Elle inspira profondément, prit position, et -

– STUPEFIX !

Le jeune homme reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et fut projeté au sol, raide comme un piquet.

Skywalker se pencha sur son élève et le réanima en marmonnant un _ Finite Incantatem. _La salle était silencieuse.

Solo se releva, faible sur ses jambes.

– Elle a triché ! éructa-t-il. Elle n’a pas attendu le signal du départ !

– Ce n’est pas une mauvaise stratégie, Ren, observa Skywalker calmement. Dans la vie, vos ennemis attendront rarement que vous ayez dit “s’il vous plaît tirez les premiers” avant de vous attaquer.

– C’est n’importe quoi ! Elle ne respecte pas les règles ! protesta encore Solo, les oreilles écarlates.

Rey sourit, triomphante. Il était amusant, ce jeune Ben Solo. Kylo. Ren ? Sans importance. Elle peinait à croire qu’il s’agissait de la même personne que son mystérieux professeur, toujours glacial et distant. Celui-ci débordait de passion… et n’avait visiblement pas l’habitude qu’on lui tienne tête.

– Tu veux ta revanche, Solo ? siffla-t-elle.

– Ne m’appelle pas Solo ! Pétrificu-

– Stupéfix !

Le sort avait jailli de la baguette de Rey avant même que “Kylo” ait terminé de prononcer sa formule.

La classe s’agita. On commenca à glousser. 

De nouveau, le professeur vint en aide à son jeune élève pour le désensorceler.

– Deux à zéro, Kylo. Vous voulez continuer ? 

Ledit Kylo se releva, le regard furibond. Il était écarlate.

– Elle n’a aucune méthode ! Elle fait toujours la même chose et ne respecte pas les règles du duel !

Rey pouffa :

– T’es furieux parce que je t’ai mis une raclée deux fois, Solo. J’te propose un truc. On tente un troisième, et si je gagne, tu m’expliques ton délire avec “Kylo Ren”.

Ben pinça les lèvres, rejeta sa mèche en arrière. Il se campa sur ses deux jambes :

– D’accord, Jedi. Mais si je gagne… Tu devras faire ce que je dis.

“Ouuuuuuh” fit l’ensemble de la classe, et Luke Skywalker dut frapper dans ses mains pour rétablir le calme.

Rey avait perdu de son aplomb. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pas question de faire quoi que ce soit d’humiliant ! Mais après tout, ça ne risquait pas d’arriver parce qu’elle allait le mater une troisième fois. En silence elle hocha la tête, et ils prirent position au centre de la pièce.

Le stupéfix, ça marchait à tous les coups. Elle avait découvert depuis sept ans à Poudlard que tous les autres sortilèges étaient superflus : un bon stupéfix, plus facile et plus rapide à prononcer que le reste, et l’adversaire n’avait jamais le temps de réagir. _ Pétrificu-truc, sectu-machin… _ trop long. On était figé au sol avant d’avoir fini sa phrase.

Mais Kylo/Ben avait anticipé son coup, cette fois. Alors qu’elle articulait “stupé-” pour la troisième fois… Il lança un spectaculaire “Protego”.

Le sort de Rey le frappa, mais fut sans effet.

La demi-seconde de perplexité qui suivit permit à Kylo de lancer un second sort : “_ expelliarmus ! _” retentit à travers la pièce et la baguette de Rey fut propulsée hors de ses mains. Le professeur Skywalker s’en empara. Rey chercha une astuce, une solution, se sentit rougir. Pas question de céder devant ce Solo-junior ! 

Il s’amusait beaucoup trop.

Triomphant, ménageant son effet, le jeune punk tout vêtu de noir salua la foule enthousiaste de ses supporters, et s’approcha de son adversaire.

– Tu vas devoir faire ce que je veux, Jedi. Je me demande ce que je vais trouver…

Il était tout prêt.

Même avec dix ans de moins, il la dépassait déjà d’une bonne tête. Quand cesserait-il de grandir? Rey ne put s’empêcher d’observer qu’il n’était pas encore aussi large, aussi massif, qu’à vingt-huit ans. La lutte contre les forces du mal, ça vous musclait un homme !

– le duel est terminé, 2 à 1 pour Rey Jedi, intervint le Professeur Skywalker en déposant la baguette de Rey sur son bureau pour frapper dans ses mains. Regagnez vos places. 

Rey n’aurait pas d’autre occasion.

– Accio Baguette ! s’écria Rey, et l’objet traversa la pièce si vite qu’elle manqua d’éborgner le jeune adulte en face d’elle, qui ne dut son salut qu’à un réflexe fulgurant.

Ce geste lui coûta l’initiative. Avec un sourire, Rey le gratifia d’un ultime “_ stupéfix _” à bout portant.

Le sortilège frappa Ben comme un crochet du poing en plein ventre, le projetant au sol, plusieurs mètres en arrière. 

La jeune fille s’approcha de lui, fit un geste souple du poignet : “_ finite incantatem _”.

Il se redressa sur les coudes, le souffle coupé, les yeux rouges. La violence du sortilège le laissa meurtri, et pentelant.

Le professeur Skywalker fronça les sourcils :

– Moins 5 points pour Serpentard, Mademoiselle Jedi. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Le duel était terminé.

– Vous expliquerez au Mangemort qui vous tiendra à sa merci que c’est pas du jeu, Professeur, que vous aviez dit “Pouce”. Je viens d’enseigner à ce futur champion de ne jamais baisser sa garde. 

Disant ceci, elle tendit la main à Kylo, encore au sol, encore sous le choc. Il hésita un moment puis saisit le poignet qu’elle lui tendait pour se relever.

Son regard avait changé.

Rey haussa les sourcils d’un air narquois :

– Alors, Ben Solo, pourquoi “Kylo” ?

– Viens prendre une biéraubeurre à Pré-Au-lard avec moi ce soir, après les cours, et je te le dirai.

Dans le brouhaha qui suivit cet échange inattendu, Armitage Hux et Gwen Phasma échangèrent un regard. Mais qui était cette fille ?

* * *

Hérondelle : oiseau de grand taille, noir et blanc, au cou et au bec allongé, vivant dans les zones temperées du globe. Les hérondelles font le printemps, réchauffant le sol lors de leur migration vers le nord au mois de mars.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey repéra immédiatement Ben Solo au fond de la salle surchauffée du pub. Elle s’approcha et rejeta son sac au sol, en prenant place face à lui.

Il était si jeune, si… boudeur. Ici, ils avaient le même âge, c’était tellement étrange. Il n’avait plus d’autorité sur elle. 

– Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, commença Ben.

– Allais-je manquer une occasion de boire une bièraubeurre avec la coqueluche de Poudlard, le grand Kylo Ren en personne ? Je vais faire des jalouses !

Il haussa les épaules, détourna le regard. Rey demeura bloquée un instant, ne sachant pas comment amorcer la conversation. 

On déposa deux grandes chopes sur la table et Rey s’appliqua à siroter la sienne.

– D’où tu sors / C’est quoi ce surnom ?

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et s’interrompirent. Ben lui fit un geste de la main :

– Vas-y commence. Une question chacun, interdiction de mentir, interdiction de ne pas répondre.

– D’accord, dit Rey, je commence. Pourquoi ce surnom, Kylo Ren ?

– Ben Solo est un nom de moldu, comme mon père. Et ça fait de moi un fils-à-papa, le fifils à-la-directrice. J’avais besoin de ma propre identité.

Il évitait le regard de Rey, contemplait le contenu de sa chope. Rey tordit le cou pour tenter d’établir le contact :

– Moi j’aimais bien, “Ben Solo”. C’est un nom classe, qui va bien à un auror. Kylo Ren, ça fait un peu crise d’ado…

Ben releva les yeux, sourcils froncés. Il avait l’air furieux, les oreilles écarlates.

_ Bien joué, Rey. Super prise de contact, très empathique. Bravo. _

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Je préfère Kylo Ren, c’est à prendre ou à laisser.

– D’accord, dit Rey, penaude. Excuse moi. 

– C’est à mon tour de poser une question, dit-il en se redressant. D’où tu sors ? Je ne t’ai jamais vue avant. C’est tes parents les ornithologues qui t’ont appris à te battre au Stupéfix ?

– Trop de questions ! sourit Rey. J’ai appris la magie… avec les meilleurs professeurs et dans de bonnes conditions. Et je vais finir mon année ici, je crois…

Ce n’était même pas des mensonges. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre :

– Enfin, si mes  _ parents _ ne m’obligent pas à repartir avant…

Elle avait hésité sur le mot “parents”, et Ben hocha la tête.

– Tes parents ont l’air de te pourrir la vie, comme les miens… Mais au moins ici tu vas être tranquille quelques temps. Je t’envie un peu ; j’en peux plus d’avoir ma mère sur le dos en permanence.

– C’est pour ça les provocations ? Pour éloigner ta mère ?

– Quelles provocations ?

La jeune fille fit une grimace.

– Je veux dire… ta coupe punk, ton insolence en classe… Je suppose que si j’étais jugée quotidiennement par mon oncle et ma mère, je ferais comme toi.

– Tu ne sais rien de moi.

– Je connais ta réputation, ô Kylo Ren le punk de Gryffondor. Et je sais qu’au fond tu adores cette école, malgré tout.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? marmonna-t-il avec un haussement d’épaule. Dès que j’aurai mes ASPICS je vais me tirer d’ici et ne jamais revenir.

– Oh, j’en doute.

– De quoi ?

Rey but une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

– Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je crois que tu pourrais, par exemple… devenir prof. Et rester à Poudlard toute ta vie.

Le gryffondor eut un petit rire :

– Aucune chance. Je ne serai jamais prof, je déteste les élèves.

*Ça, je confirme*, songea Rey en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle n’interrompit pas Ben, qui continuait :

– Dès que j’ai mon diplôme je pars faire le tour du monde et lancer un groupe de rock, avec Armitage et Gwen. 

– Être suivi en tournée par des groupies et tout ça ? Qu’en penserait ta petite amie ?

Il y eut un silence, et Rey eut peur d’être allée trop loin. Ben allait-il couper court à cette conversation ? Il avait rougi.

– Si j’en avais une, elle viendrait avec moi, probablement, lâcha-t-il enfin, à mi-voix.

– Tu as quelqu’un en vue ? dit-elle enfin, la voix tremblante.

– Pourquoi ça t’intéresses, tu es candidate ?

Oh oh… Cette fois-ci elle était écarlate, c’était certain. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. 

– C’est toi qui… Pourquoi m’as-tu proposé de venir boire une bièraubeurre alors que je t’ai botté le cul en classe ?

Il évitait son regard. Sa mèche de cheveux retomba sur ses yeux si bien que Rey ne vit plus que le bout de son nez frémir au-dessus de la chope.

– Je ne sais pas, j’ai… C’est la première fois qu’on me bat en duel. 

Rey pinça les lèvres. C’était donc ça qu’il fallait pour attirer son attention, le vaincre ? En tant qu’élève face à un professeur, elle ne devait pas représenter à ses yeux beaucoup d’intérêt… Pourquoi était-il devenu prof, s’il ne trouvait aucun attrait à ses camarades et qu’il saturait de Poudlard ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à demeurer sur place, toutes ces années?

– Je vois… pas l’habitude qu’on te résiste ! Ça me fait plaisir d’avoir inversé les rôles et de t’avoir donné une leçon, on ne va pas se mentir. Mais tu te débrouilles bien. Tu m’as eue sur la troisième manche, c’était bien joué.

– Il y a autre chose, dit Ben. Tu… as lancé un “_accio_” à mains nues pour récupérer ta baguette. Comment as-tu fait ça?

Rey se mordit l’intérieur des joues. C’était… lui-même, plus tard, qui le lui avait enseigné, en quatrième année. Il avait dit à la classe : “_apprenez à lancer des sortilèges sans baguette. Ce n’est pas possible pour tous les sorts, mais pour les plus compulsifs, ça pourra vous sauver la vie. Si on vous désarme, votre préoccupation première sera de ne pas demeurer les mains vides._”

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs semaines, le professeur Solo lui avait enseigné comment lancer un accio du bout des doigts. Ce même accio qu’elle maîtrisait à présent et qui lui avait permis de reprendre l’avantage pendant le duel… La boucle était bouclée.

– Si tu veux, je te l’enseignerai, dit-elle. C’est une technique assez simple, en vrai.

Ben Solo releva la tête, rejeta sa mèche en arrière.

– Ce serait vraiment cool. On pourrait… s’entraîner après les cours ? Je connais un endroit parfait.

– Laisse moi deviner, la salle sur demande ?

– C’est ça, approuva-t-il en souriant. T’en connais un rayon sur Poudlard pour une élève qui débarque!

La jeune fille but une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre. Elle n’avait pas de réponse toute faite pour cette situation.

– J’ai les oreilles qui traînent, dit-elle enfin.

Ben haussa les épaules :

– Tant mieux. Si t’entends des trucs à mon sujet tu me diras. On commence demain ? Après les cours, dans le couloir à droite à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

– D’accord, sourit Rey.

L’adolescent se leva, ajusta sa robe noire sur ses épaules.

– A demain alors, Jedi.

– A demain, Solo.

Il passa devant elle, lui fit un geste de la main, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer leurs deux consommations. L’instant d’après il était sorti et elle était de nouveau seule.

Mais ils avaient un rendez-vous secret, demain…

Rey se mordit la lèvre. Était-il possible que dans ces circonstances inattendues, il s’intéresse un peu à elle ? Finalement, ce n’était plus si grave que Luke prenne son temps pour réparer le retourneur de temps.

Elle n’était plus si pressée de rentrer en 2009...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> variante : (c'est un cosplay, pas un fanart, mais l'esprit est là)  



End file.
